


chocolate sweet, that's your love

by Angelicasdean



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Making Out, No Sex, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unbeta'd, arthur is kind of a bi disaster, charles just likes to flex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: anonymous asked:Charles subtly showing off his strength in camp for a noticeably flustered bisaster Arthur. Nsfw or Sfw is up to you Charthur 😃





	chocolate sweet, that's your love

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written for charthur before, but here!

Arthur didn’t notice it at first, the looks Charles gives him when he catches his eyes, how he rolls up his sleeve just to show how his muscle flex when he carries the hay bales and how he always looks around after he’s done chopping, gives the tiniest of smirks when he fins Arthur’s eyes fixed on him.

He’s goddamn teasing him.

It was unmistakable, teasing is one the many things Charles is exceptionally good at. As well as looking good doing absolutely everything.

Arthur can’t even call him out on it, Charles just gives him this _look. _Like Arthur is just making it all up or just seeing things,but he _knows._

He _especially_ knows after Charles lifts him off of his feet, allegedly helping him up after he slipped on the shore.

He knows he’s strong, and he _knows_ that Arthur is a sucker for it. And now he’s taken to tormenting him every chance he gets.

On one occasion, Arthur had been sketching the horses on a lazy day, and Charles had decided to help Kieran out by moving the saddles for him. Arthur hadn’t noticed him for a long while, to I engrossed in his sketching, but when he eventually did, Charles ‘coincidentally’ lifted the saddle up his, checking the straps and letting his sleeves slide down his forearm, exposing just a bit of his bicep.

Arthur was entirely new to this, he never had someone so obviously trying to rile him up, he didn’t know what to even _do. _He could only watch as his cheeks dusted with a faint blush that he hopes no one notices.

The handsome bastard winked at him when he noticed.

Arthur had decided that these shenanigans were enough, he doesn’t know how long before he’ll crack, but he’s damn well sure won’t crack in front of the entire camp.

He makes sure no one is around when he finally puts his plans to work, waiting till Charles is on guarding duty and the camp to be mostly asleep before he slinks out of his tent, full of intent.

Charles is where Arthur thought he’d be, waiting patiently with a cigar between his lips, watching the dark forest lazily.

“Charles,” Arthur greets, voice low. Charles turns to him, eyebrow high and cigar lowering from his lip as he blows smoke gently. Arthur would even say _seductively_ since Charles seems to be in that business.

“Arthur, didn’t think I’d see you so late,” Arthur doesn’t reply, leaning closer to Charles as he pulls the cigar he’d been smoking from between his fingers, pulling it to his own lips and taking a drag.

“no?”

“no,” Charles confirms, and Arthur smiles at him, bumping their shoulders together as one of his hands comes up to the side of Charles’ face, fingers skimming over his scar before urging him to turn towards him.

Charles complies, and Arthur blows the smoke from between his teeth before pressing a kiss to Charles’ lips, firm and confident, sending a certain message.

The night is calm, calm enough that Charles drops his shotgun in favor of bringing his hand up to Arthur’s waist, fingers digging above his belt as Charles melts into the kiss. It’s surprisingly gentle, Arthur’s tongue gently pressing against Charles’, comforting heat spreading between them. Just when things start to escalate, Arthur pulls back, patting Charles’ shoulder before stepping away and pressing the cigar to his lips again.

Charles stares at him, Arthur smiling in return before he spins on his heel and raises a hand “Payback,” Arthur calls over his shoulder, and he could almost feel Charles’ glare at the back of his head.

Serves him right.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is: samwrittenbysam


End file.
